


Valhalla

by Nickidemus



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capable shows Nux true Valhalla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valhalla

The roar of engines could be a fire in Nux's heart or it could be like a song singing him to sleep. Now, with her red hair and her hand on him, it was a song. Then with her kind bow of a mouth resting softly against his, the song's tempo began to pick up. The pedal was to the floor, the pistons firing. Part of him wanted to grab her, but his hand touched her skin and found it so soft that it forced him to be gentle.

"You're really..." He wanted to say something nice. "You shine. Like..." No, not like chrome. Was that what a red and white, plush sweetness like her would want to hear? He didn't know what she'd want to hear. He couldn't fathom her and her preciousness. He couldn't fathom that he was even here with her, being treated like he deserved a soft touch.

She shushed him, but it wasn't cruel. It was quite sweet. Telling him he didn't need to try so hard in that one gesture, her hand sweeping his skin. So he let himself be still and watch her, let her guide what came next. She seemed to know the way better than him anyway.

And it was such a glorious path. He'd imagined rewards for sacrifice, a kingdom to call his own, victory and a hero's chant of his name. He'd not imagined this on earth. Before he'd even done anything worthy, when he was nursing his greatest failure, her pink mouth. Her skilled hands. Her breast and the candy-salt taste of it in his mouth. The sounds she made, the particular way she whimpered when she slid over him and he found that place inside. The one that made her move faster against him. Revving her engine, he grinned to himself. Putting her pedal down. Lovelier than any machine.

He felt made of fire and metal, pushing and pulling, finding strength unheard of for it. "I work for you," he groaned against her mouth. "I do it all for you."

She kissed him with such heat, his queen accepting his fealty. She shivered beneath him, and he didn't even recall how they'd gotten in this position, the whole thing a beautiful blur. The shivering became a full trembling in her legs, tight, making him unable to hold back a second longer. He arched, the fire running from him and into her, leaving him stunned and glad to rest there with her, her arms taking him in.

"What do you think of Valhalla now?" Capable asked him, her smile mysterious.

He wanted to answer cleverly, but he could only give snickering laughter in return.


End file.
